The Nameless Children
by MyRoisinDubh
Summary: Grand reopening. The crew from Final Fantasy VII has seen weird things,so when kids start falling down from a world, where they are meant to be the equivalent of SOLDIER, it's not THAT different, right? How did they come to be here, and why? -A Meep Story
1. Shot

Story tittle: The Nameless Children

disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy but I do own the nameless children.

Chapter One.

Contact.

* * *

PLEASE READ THIS!

This is a crossover between a story my friend wrote and Final Fantasy VII. (Yes, I have her permission.) I chose to start it in the middle of a chapter from her story so things have happened before now!! I didn't want to rush into explanations here because I hate when authors cram every bit of information on the OC's as they can fit into the beginning of the chapter. I want you to find out information when the plot introduces it. So if you don t understand something I m really sorry! Most likely, it will probably be explained later in the story but if you want to just put your question in a review. Just keep in mind that a lot of information is left out on purpose so just give my story a shot and Meep hopes you like it. **(also, when I tried to edit some of the mistakes the new upload erased all of the commas and other such markings with little spaces.............. e.e So I tried to find them all but it's 2 in the morning and I am TIRED! so please pardon any of these mistakes.)**

* * *

_I felt I'd stumbled upon an amazing secret- It was possible to close your eyes and exit life without actually dying. [...] Only I didn't know how to make it happen, how to pull the plug so I could drain away whenever I needed to._

_-The Secret Life of Bees_

* * *

Cloud Strife watched the sun setting over the city below him. Only a few months had passed since Sephiroth had been slain for the last time. Those haunting words still lingering on the air.

**I will never be a memory.**

The warning still worried Cloud occasionally, but as time passed the words seemed less of a threat to the blond. Ever since Aerith had reappeared to heal the Stigma, in those brief moments Cloud had felt that fear of Sephiroth slip away. When she offered her own words of hope.

**See. . . everything's alright now.**

Cloud mounted his bike and headed back to the city he had grown so fond of. Maybe a short visit to Aerith's church, then he would head to Tifa s bar. Marlene was having a birthday party and Cloud had picked out a great present for her. He wouldn't run away anymore.

As he drove toward his first stop, Cloud regarded the dark clouds that were gathering with only mild interest. Looks like I'll need an umbrella too. He noted

He sat his sights back to the city, concentrating on his list of things to pick up for the party. As he thought, he failed to notice the objects that fell silently from the sky, one landing somewhere in the city

* * *

"Search the bookshelves! Look for anything that seems like it could help!"

Briar had taken complete control over the mission. Under normal circumstances I would have reprimanded him for acting with unearned authority , but these circumstances were far from average. And if Briar said it might help to look through the bookshelves then we would do it without question. I ripped off the black mask that had been tied around my face, shoving it into my bag for now. That thing impaired my vision. I heard Briar mumble to himself in a daze, We may actually have made contact with the mainland. I watched the mix of emotions playing across his face, the excitement and wonder at what was happening that mirrored everyone else. And I watched as he set his jaw in a defiant glare, practically able to read his thoughts, There s no way I ll let anyone stop us now. Not when we re so close. He snapped back to the monitor and began typing commands furiously.

Somehow he had rigged the main computer to allow us to bypass the security features entirely. Ironically, that meant we could use the military s own computer to call for help. Briar also explained that he could connect the computer to the radio-thingy and use it to broadcast for help by using the radio's frequency to blah, blah, blah. I didn t have the technical knowledge to understand his explanation or know how he was accomplishing this. To put it simply, Briar had been trained with computers and I had never used one. So I wasn't bothered one bit when all I could understand was the basic meaning, We had a real chance at escaping this time.

Contact with the old home -better known as the mainland - was our greatest hope. Imagine, a place without soldiers hunting us down everyday, escape from this island! We had not come to The Academy to do this, but our original objective had slid into second priority. A small group of us - Briar, Trevor, Oleander, Crystal, and I - had been trying to find the necessary software to debug our own computer (which was rendered all but useless by Briar's sad attempt at hacking classified files) but this golden opportunity had erased that mission from our minds.

We had received the computer from Josh as a gift, in a hope to gain our trust, I assume. A fruitless attempt. Not that we didn't want to trust him, he had proven his loyalty to us in too many ways, but he was a security risk. He was an extremely likely candidate for a traitor, (which would be far easier for him now that he was back home in The Academy) after all ... he had been brought up as a soldier, trained to despise and hunt our kind. I m not sure whether his feelings toward Crystal could overpower his upbringing. They were like Romeo and Juliet, in the loosest sense, and the end of that story wound up with both Romeo and Juliet dead.

I looked over in the direction of Crystal, who was at the moment flying through the stacks of books on the floor. I considered how lucky we were that this boy had feelings for her. I would be dead if not for her convincing him not to take my life when it would have won him such honor. That day seems so long ago now, and yet it couldn't have been more than a year ago that we had . . . How do I put this gently? Given him an unwelcome vacation from The Academy. Kidnaped, if you must get technical about it.

Crystal knew Josh from a former mission of hers and hadn't wanted anyone to hurt him, that was the reason behind the whole scandal. At first glance Crissy might appear sickly, with her ashen skin that bordered on white and light blond hair that framed her small face, but she could be quite the forceful arguer. She was a petite girl with a fragile figure that always seemed like it could break, and she was almost incapable of tanning. This seemed even odder when you saw her with the rest of our group, especially during the summer months. As Josh had bluntly put it, She could make an albino child look normal if they stood side by side. Her eyes were blue, the only trait she seemed to share with the rest of us.

While we're on appearances, I may as well summarize everyone for you, starting with Briar. Briar had the tell-tale sign of a Nameless, it was his red, wavy, hair which he wore proudly, growing it down to his eyes. His particular shade was the color was a pure red. He was tall, lean, and had blue eyes, He was aged two years older then I, making him the oldest in our group, but he had never taken to the role of leader, leaving it to fall to the next oldest, which at the moment would be me.

My own hair was red as well. With my blue eyes, and almost identical hair I, like Briar, was almost completely helpless when it came to villagers recognizing what I was.

The other two, Oleander and Trevor, also shared the trait. Trevor's was a shade lighter then Briar, but while Briar grew his hair long, Trevor had his cut into a neat short style. He was several years younger than Jason and I, but he came up to about my nose.

Oleander had a color closer to orange than red. She stood a foot shorter then me which made her the smallest on this mission as well as the youngest. She was coated in freckles and had bright blue eyes, as everyone did. The two of them were born in the same year, as far as we knew, and never left the others side for long periods of time. Those character traits had them dubbed, The Twins from an early age. Oleander was the smart one, and a bit of a pyro in her own right, while Trevor was a prankster who would make Hermes himself jealous.

"HERE!" cried Crystal slamming the book down beside Briar.

Briar flipped through it quickly until he located whatever information it was that he needed. Fiddling with the machine, he instructed us not to make a sound. We waited for several painful minutes that seemed to drag on for eternity. What if they find us? I found myself asking. We don t have a lot of time left before they notice someone has broken in. What if we can't-

"It s done."

Briar's words shot through the room, no one quite understanding what he'd just announced. Even he had some disbelief on his face, as though he doubted his own words. As the meaning sank in we were all filled with an unbelievable happiness. We had hope.

An uneasy feeling settled into my stomach. Something had to be wrong here, nothing was ever this easy for us.

"Just wait a few minutes and it ll alert the nearest off-shore vessel with an SOS of sorts." Briar grinned, "We've done it."

No words can express the feeling that surged through the room, I wont even try. If it was possible to explode with happiness I would have done it right then. Forgetting ourselves, we all started to laugh; nothing was funny about the situation, but we were laughing.

A loud, demanding knock at the door shattered the moment.

"Who s in there?" An angry voice yelled as the knob started to jiggle. We all froze, terrified. We were discovered.

"Crystal!" Briar hissed, "Make us invisible!"

"The whole group?" Trevor asked horrified. "Bri, don't you think that s to many people-"

"Don't argue, just do it!" Briar commanded as he grabbed the younger boys hand and motioned to Crystal to take his free one. I settled between her and Oleander, and formed a semicircle. Concentrating on the focus word the mental chant rang out, 'Disappear, Disappear'.

It s funny how we always ended up using our gifts against The Academy when they were the ones who had given them to us in the first place. I imagined us all fading from view. Eyes squeezed shut repeating the focus word in my head.

Yes I want to disappear. . . permanently. The words jumped out of the dark crevices of my mind. I want away from the Academy who wanted us as lab rats, away from the villagers who ostracized us, away from the dark memories of death- Crystal squeezed my hand reassuringly; She always knew what I was thinking.

I took a deep breath. 'Disappear, Disappear, Disappear'.

The words were drowned out my a new voice flooding into my head.

"This is the E.L.S Lucy, we have received your signal and-"

Contact. . . I felt hot tears sting my eyes. Why now? Why now, when we couldn't even respond, did it want to work?

The banging on the door had stopped for a moment. I almost dared to hope that the person had given up and gone away, but after a few more moment the room shook with the force of something heavy striking the door. The noise had reassured the person outside something was happening in here. I felt Crystals power starting to take affect. It flooded through me and I opened one eye to peek at my arm, watching it slowly fade from view.

The others were following suit, and soon the entire group was gone, seeming to have evaporated. Not a moment to soon; in the seconds following the completion of our trick the heavy door burst open with such a force that it left a hole in the wall where the doorknob had struck. Two soldiers burst int the room, throwing the tools they'd used to force the door open to the ground with a loud thud.

The first looked around the room slowly, he knew 'they' were in here, hiding somewhere.

"I dun't 'ee 'um." He drawled in a thick outer-ring accent. "Duh you?"

The second one remained silent, positioned in my blind spot as I watched the first man take several more steps into the room. 'I can't monitor the seconds movements if he stays there.' I thought to myself.

I examined the first one. He was a gruff, bearded man in his late forties at the very least. He held his gun loosely and shifted it awkwardly several times, he was obviously not combat trained, most likely an inner-wall guard. He wouldn t be any trouble to take out if it came to that. The inner-wall never had any problems.

The second man finally moved to the left. I could see him now. He was a-

Cold fear shot through my body. He was a young man, easily in his early twenties, with blond hair and sharp, observing eyes. He was surrounded by an air of arrogance that clung to him like a bad stench. This aura was only multiplied by his aloof posture, but at the same time I was certain he was more alert then anybody to what was going on. I had met this man several times before now, although I didn t like to think of it. I recognized everything about him. I recognized the irritating air of arrogance surrounding him, I recognized the way he held himself, and most of all, I recognized the gun. I let one sliver of the memory slip through when I noted, 'He s grown even more'.

Then someone moved. I don't know who, but someone, maybe even me, shifted. The air appeared to shake around us, or that's what it would have looked like to the two soldiers. I've seen it enough times to know.

The blond gave a wicked smirk and pointed the gun straight at our group.

"Got you." He whispered, pulling the trigger.

I know it hit me; the bullet I mean. It seemed to move toward me in slow motion as I watched it fly straight for me. I heard something in the background, the radio I think. It was calling for an answer. I was filled with the unbelievable longing to join another world. One that wasn t here.

When the bullet hit me I felt, in the place of pain, a strange floaty sensation. It was strange, like I was really disappearing. Vanishing from this plain of existence. I looked up at the ceiling and it seemed to be getting further away. There s a stain up there. I noticed. Someone should clean it.

The darkness was warm and welcoming, I took one last look around the room and realized everyone was visible again. Had I let go of someones hand? "Sorry" I murmured.

But at the same time I didn t care. Because I wasn t going to be there much longer. I think I heard someone cry out but I was too sleepy to acknowledge it. I didn't feel myself hit the ground. The last thing I heard was my name called.

I just let go, slipping into the sleep I'd always wished for.

"THORN!" Came the cry again.

I didn't answer.

* * *

Hermes. God of thieves, trickery and travelers. Just for those who don't understand why Meep used him with Trevor.

This was originally a queen of wolves story, but she handed it over to Meep. Meep will take it from here!!

My hopes you like it!

If you made it all the way through this chapter than I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!!


	2. The Turks

_Chapter Two:_

_The Turks._

**This is written in first person, just like most of this story. Some people can't read that style easily and I apologize, but I feel much more comfortable writing this in the intended way. I tried to change it but..... let's just say It didn't fit these two any longer. **

* * *

  
Finding things is such great fun-  
To keep them is the best.  
But if you find my friend in green-  
Make sure you still have your head.  
~A child's rhyme

* * *

~Reno~

This was a dumb day.

Everything had stopped working this morning around edge none of the bikes where running, the choppers had stopped, the phones wouldn't connect (or for that matter even turn on), and at the crack of dawn the radio's from the new Shinra headquarters had begun to pick up some strange frequency. The voices on the other end had been too scrambled to make out but that hadn't stopped Elana from trying to reach them by screaming into the headset: "hello, hello, come in!" for _hours._

"Stupid blond, that Laney" I joked

Rude mearly stared ahead. Or that's what I_ think_ he did. It's difficult to tell with those damned sunglasses of his.

'I should steal those one day. . .' I thought to myself, grinning at the pure evil of the thought. 'In fact, I should do that soon.'

"Don't even think about it." Rude spoke for the first time during the entire trek.

"Think about what?" I asked innocently, an angelic look plastered to my face.

"Whatever you're plotting over there." Rude responded with his Stoic expression never wavering.

Pssh, he knew me so well. Whatever, if he wants to keep the glasses I'll give him a break. . . for now. He probably only wore them to stare at girls chests. My grin grew even wider. 'The possibilites.'

You know what irritated me most, that on top of all the things that had happened, now rude and me had to walk, _WALK_, to examine some disturbance that had been reported, _far _from 'just outside' of Edge as Tsung had told us. We hadn't been briefed well so all I really knew was that a crater or something was giving of weird radiation, I didn't care as long as it was taken care of. The other Turks had hypothesised that it may have been the cause of the events of today.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I tripped over yet another partially buried rock.

"Are we there yet, yo?" I asked for the umpteenth time, starting to get more than a little irritated. Rude kept to his usual silence.

I looked over at him. "Haven't gotten wasted in a long time, yo. Let's head to the Seventh Heaven after this." I suggested.

He might have rolled his eyes, but I may have just misread his eyebrows. You know, those glasses and all.

* * *

It was one cool crater, a really big, cool crater. Rude was collecting dirt samples for the labs to examine while I searched under the rocks and debris that had fallen loose for anything else of interest. Preferably, whatever had crashed. I stopped for a moment. What if it was a second Jenova! That would be--interesting. I guess I let my imagination go a little wild because it was right aroung this time--

"ARGG! IT'S FRIGGIN JENOVA" I heard a crash from the area where I had last seen Rude. "O-oh wait never mind. It was just another rock."

Rude didn't respond.

At least another hour must have passed in the silence when I saw it. A bloody hand sticking out from one of the unsearched piles. "Rude, get over here."

"What?" He asked as he approached from the opposite direction.

"Help me lift this, someone's under here."

As we threw the debris to the side it revealed a body. He was in a bad state, blood everywhere on the small body. I couldn't tell where it was originating from but it clearly had been bleeding for a while. Covered in dirt his clothes had been ripped up pretty badly.

"This poor sucker's seen better days." I commented. Rude had already bent down to check for a heartbeat. "Aww, come on Rude, the guy's been buried under a pile of rocks. Look at all that blood."

"Still breathing." Rude replied.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows. "Tough little bastard."

"Lucky." Rude commented "Pick her up, we're taking her back with us."

"Her?" I moved a little closer, "Rude I think you need some help with your ab- _Holy _cetra it's a girl."

Rude gave me a look.

"I'm loosing my touch." I murmured hoisting her over my shoulder. "It's going to suck lugging a body all the way back to headquarters. Too bad we can't call for a chopper."

Just at that moment Rude's phone rang.

"Well shit. I like this kid"

* * *

The kid was dressed in a over sized black cloak, the hood of which stayed fastened to her head securely the whole ride back. We had already gone through all of her possessions looking for any type of identification all we could find was a mask, a crude necklace, and a wallet-like contraption that only help slips of paper with childrens drawings scribbled all over them. No one could make out what they were supposed to represent.

We had entered her into our clinic once we had arrived at our destination. Informing the others of what had happened. The doctors immediately took over as we filed into the president's office. Rufus was eager to hear about what else we had discovered while at the site. He had already made his contact with Strife and his team to tell them what we had been investigating. It was part of our little agreement that allowed us to begin rebuilding Shinra Corp. Rufas waited eagerly for the full story.

We began the explanation as The president leaned in with interest.

* * *

  
Tsung was out with Elana sparing when the girl woke up, and Rude had vanished along with the President without an explanation. This had left me acting as babysitter under the orders of "Don't let her out of your sight".

Her eyes sprang open as she sat up quickly gasping for air. Her hands flew to her throat. She recovered quickly and began examining the hospital clothes she had since been changed into. Her entire right side had been bandaged where we had discovered a gaping wound stretching from her shoulder down to her hip. The source of the all the blood she had been covered in. The doctors had also found a bullet lodged in the same shoulder and removed it, but that had been the least of her injures.

She gently placed her head in her hands and swayed.

"Get up to fast kiddo?" I laughed

She started at the sound of my voice, staring at me with unfocused eyes. "B-Briar?" Her tentative voice shook.

She tried to get up to get a closer look but I suppose the effort was too much for her as she sank back down onto the bed, groaning. I almost chuckled at the display. I helped her to sit back up as she continued to stare at me. Finally she spoke again. "No. You're not him." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm not-sure-" She trailed off as she looked around the room.

She stayed quiet after that.

I started to get fidgety. If there was one thing that got to me it was boring moments. "Who's this Briar guy, yo?" I asked trying to start a conversation, or at the very least get a little information out of her for when the others came back. She didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken.

"We have all your stuff just outside if you want it," I tried again. "I see they left that necklace on you. It's nice, what's it supposed to be?"

She just tucked it away inside her shirt.

There was silence.

Okay, this was beginning to piss me off.

"You know what, yo? We went through a lot of trouble getting you here and fixing you up. The least you can do is-"

"Are we inside the Academy?" She burst out. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. She looked off to the side, avoiding my gaze.

I had no idea what she meant by that. I had never set foot in an academy so I decided to muster the most intelligent answer I could.

". . ."

"Where _are _we!" she asked,voice raising with every syllable. I wasn't sure if it was fear or anger she was expressing but it seemed the best option would be to calm her down. I could at least answer the last question.

"You're in the new Shinra headquarter." I announced proudly. "We're located in the most recent portion of Edge.

She looked at me with a blank face for a moment, then scrunched it up as if she was trying to place the names. I tried to expand a bit. "You know. . . Shinra? The guy's who utilized the Mako energy? _Midgar? _The Mako reactors? Uhh, Sephiroth?" I hadn't ever needed to explain this to anyone before and was at a loss. "Damn, how could you not recognize these names?"

I watched her reaction. She stayed still, closing her eyes. Slowly raising her arms she covered her face in exasperation.

"Worthless."

As you can imagine, I felt a bit put off by that. "Look girly, I don't know what rock you've been living under (although I had a good idea) who you think you are, or where you're from, but even if you fell out of the sky like Frigging Jenova but you ain't got the right to insult one of the guy's who saved your sorry ass . I popped a cigarette into my mouth and steamed.

She looked surprised. "Not you- I'm sorry. That wasn't directed at you"

This was the first time I had been able to meet her eyes and I noticed to my surprise that they were a bright blue. An unnaturally bright blue. A glowing blue. Make enhanced? How was that possible? She couldn't be a soldier, and all the people who had prolonged exposure to Mako had been entered into clinics to treat them. And she hadn't recognized the name. Could she be one of Hojo's lost experiments? With the help of Avalanche we had rounded up most of them, and all of the humanoid ones had been taken care of. Oh god, I was right, she's Jenova. Or. . . maybe Sephiroth.

The last thing we needed was another one of those. I might as well rule out all the possibilities.

"You from SOLDIER?" I decided to begin with that one.

"What?" She jumped up, startled. "What did you just say?" She practically choked on the words.

"I mean, you're probably not but I have to be sure. The other option would be an experiment, and believe me we've been turning those up every other day recently. But-" I stopped talking when I met her eyes. The room had gotten deathly still and her eyes moved back and forth quickly as she thought. What was she-

The next thing I registered was that I was on the ground as she ran for the door. Her injuries didn't seem to be effecting her much despite the speed she was moving at, I hadn't been expecting that. Five minutes ago she couldn't even stand.

I'm not sure what would have happened to me if she had escaped, thankfully I didn't have to find out. Because just as she flung open the door Rude and the President were coming to see if she had woken up yet. The three stared at each other for a moment, Rudes hand still extended for the handle. The girl recovered first, charging at the two of them.

The president calmly stepped aside as Rude quickly shot out his arm, catching her in the stomach. She gasped and stumbled back, stunned, holding her middle. She looked at the assailant with a wild look, like a caged animal. Her hand flew forward and nailed him squarely in the jaw. Her speed was above average, but not unstoppable. Rude quickly recovered and launched a counter attack, making the effort to corner her with as little injury as possible didn't save her from some real blows.

This seemed like a good point to get off the floor and help. I leaped at the girl with all the energy of my wounded pride. She spun around and grabbed both my arms delivering a sharp jab with her knee. Ouch. 'Maybe I should sit thes one out.' I decided

She spun around to face Rude once again. She was handling herself well considering the level of combat the Turks were trained to reach. But it was unpolished. She fell for an obvious bluff and Rude quickly directed a hit to her wounded shoulder. She gasped and fell to her knees, leaning over in pain.

Ha! "We win." I announced proudly.

"Two grown Turks against a small, injured, girl. Hardly anything to be proud about. Especially after she put up a fight." Replied the president sourly.

Rude helped her to her feet, she didn't resist at all. She just allowed herself to be placed in the bed. We tried to ask her questions but she had stopped responding to us at all. Not soon after she drifted off without us noticing. When this was pointed out we began to discuss our little trouble maker.

"I think she's had Mako injections." I suggested. "How else would she have even stood a chance against us?"

"Plenty of people have 'stood a chance' against us in the past who hadn't had Mako injected into them." The president proceeded to list most of Avalanches members.

"But they had a glow. If it's not Mako-"

The president put his hand up to silence me. "They were not Mako eyes. Though it was not normal either."

"Who caused the wound?" Rude spoke up.

The question was a good one, but no one had an answer.

"An excellent point," The president placed his hands together against his chin in thought. "After all, I doubt any of the rocks put a bullet in her. Who shot the girl and why?"

"We could always ask her when she wakes up." I suggested. I doubted it would do any good with the level of discussion we had been able to get out of her so far.

"So," I began. "I was thinking. What if she's what formed the crater?"

There was that silence again.

"I think she's Jenova" I said finally.

Then Rude hit me.

* * *

***Cough* I don't think it was rushed... Oh, who am I kidding, this chapter lost the greatness it had in the original draft. Again I hope you liked ( or at least tolerated ) it. I promise that the next chapter will be presented better.**


End file.
